


Poker Hand

by electricgurl (ameliakate)



Series: Tumblr-parttimewriter [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Original Character(s), Poker, Women of Supernatural, tumblr: imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliakate/pseuds/electricgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie (ofc) and the boys play poker. It comes down to two, her and Dean...who will win? Hint: not Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Season Two/ Three timeline (your choice)  
> OFC is a creation of my own and is from an original work of my own but I do not own any part of Supernatural. This is just for fun.  
> Also I am sorry for this now, just wanted to write. :-P Hope you enjoy love to hear what you have to think!!

 

Jamie smirked softly as she played with her hair, she had watched Dean focus on whatever she offered as tells for the evening and she loved to play games. Games were always what got her in trouble but this time, well she couldn't help herself this time. Also she knew this bar and the people, Ellen was good people. She licked her lips as Dean raised the bet and Jo moved to lean by Jamie watching the events unfold.

Sam was to Jamie's left, and Bobby between the brothers with Ash sitting between Dean and Jamie. The table was for the most part kicked back and watching at this point, it was just Dean, Ash and herself still in. Ash looked at his cards once more then around the table. Jo helped nudge Ash in the right direction by stepping on his toe as she put a drink in front of him.

"Mom, needs you to watch the bar in ten,"" she reminded him with a forced smile before handing out the rest of the drinks and leaning over Sam's chair as the hand was folded by Ash and they turned to Jamie.

She tsked her tongue letting Dean think she was stick and thinking her choices over, then she looked up, making sure they made eye contact as her smile turned into a grin that could rival Dean's own shit eating grin.

"Met you and I go all in," she made sure to force her hand up into her hair, curling the end once more, it had been her 'tell' for the evening. Never before had she been so thankful for her older brothers poker training.

Dean leaned back in his chair relaxing as the rest of the table tensed, Jamie knew it was time to sell it and moved as if she realized that she was playing with her hair and let it drop onto the table and picked up her drink. Letting a little 'nervousness' show in her eyes and she took a larger than normal drink. She knew the moment she had him sold, a smirk to answer hers came over his face and he nodded.

"Let's see those cards, " he said pushing his own chips into the middle and flipping his own cards face up on the table, he had a rather good hand. He had a full house with Queens and eights; she let him have a few more seconds of thinking he had won. Biting her lip and look up at him from under her lashes, this time he leaned forward when she started to smirk again and she flipped her own cards down onto the table next to his. She had a straight flush running up to the Jack, she watched as Dean took the hand in and sat back then looked up at you.

"You played me," he spoke out loud and the entire bar was silent and watching our table, Jamie didn't let the eyes bother her. She had more eyes on her for different reasons before, this wasn't a bother and she leaned back in her own seat crossing her arms. Her left eyebrow raising slightly as her hand came back up to play in her hair.

"You made it easy, come on Dean,"letting her hand drop again to her drink and pick it up she took another drink which finished it off and picked up a fifty from the table and drop it onto Jo's tray. "Another round Jo, and get a double for Dean." Jamie stated with a laugh as the rest of the table joined in.

END


End file.
